19 Negotiations
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #19 Negotiations of the "New Mission" series. It is imperative that a treaty be agreed upon with the Salarians to keep the Klingons from attempting a cruel take-over. The Salarians don't approve of Mr. Spock being included because of his resemblance to the Romulans, however, when Capt. Kirk gets sick, there is no alternative.


18

#19

Negotiations

In his private quarters the Captain said, "Spock, we have to reach Salara 12 in two days. Starfleet has set up the preliminary meetings. It is imperative that we succeed in convincing the Salareans to join the Federation. The Klingon's are too close to assume they will not try to influence them with empty promises. You will be on the team along with two more members. I don't want them to feel like we're pressuring them. I want Mr. Scott in on our pre-meeting to pick his brain, also. "

"Captain, are you sure that I am the best person for this negotiation? You know they speak unkindly of Vulcan's. We resemble the Romulan's too much for their liking."

Kirk held up his hand and said, "Spock, I want you there. It will show them that diversity is not painful. We've been through this. You're ready?"

"Yes, Captain, as you wish. Who are your other two choices, sir?"

"I want Mr. Chekov because he has had past engagements with them. I haven't settled on the last person, yet."

"Very well, sir, I will let Mr. Sulu know that we must make the Salarean planet within two days."

"Thank you, Spock. I'll remain in my quarters unless you need me."

"Yes, Captain."

Spock returned to the bridge and Captain Kirk studied the previous negotiation papers to prepare for their meeting. He was compromised by small twinges in the lower abdomen. He knew that the second plate of spaghetti was too much last night, but he ate it anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following morning Captain Kirk was late arriving in the gym for morning exercises with Spock.

"Sorry, Spock, I over slept. I was working late on the negotiations. I only have time for a quick swim and then breakfast. Care to join me?"

"Yes, sir, I have already put Mr. Sulu through a few rounds on the mat. He is improving every week."

"At least someone is," the Captain mumbled.

After swimming twenty laps, the Captain left the pool.

Spock stopped and asked, "Fatigued already, Captain."

The Captain rubbed his stomach and said, "I ate too much spaghetti the other night, it's still sitting here."

"Captain, Dr. McCoy warned you of the second helping."

"Yes, but don't say anything to him."

"Yes, sir. I will join you shortly, I have a few more laps to finish."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirk stirred his coffee with his spoon and did not finish his bowl of cereal. Spock arrived in the mess hall with Dr. McCoy following close behind. Their plates and coffee cups filled they sat with the Captain.

"You two have a hearty appetite this morning," Kirk said.

Spock looked at his and the doctor's plate, "Jim, this is what we normally eat."

"I guess it looks like a lot because I'm done."

Bones asked, "Not hungry this morning, Jim?"

"No, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Jim, we will arrive at 1400. We have plenty of time to prepare and meet the following morning with the Salareans." Spock said.

"Yes, I just know how important this agreement is to the Federation."

"Jim, it's not on all of your shoulders. You've got a good team, in spite of the Vulcan tagging along," McCoy teased.

"Doctor, I assure you, I am there only to keep you and your temper in check."

"Spock, you don't have to remind me of my temper, I'm working on it."

Both Kirk and Spock stared at the good doctor."

"Really, Bones, I hadn't noticed, have you, Spock?"

"No, Captain, not at all."

Bones sputtered into his coffee and glared at the Captain who sat across from him. "Perhaps, Mr. Spock, the Captain invited me along so that the Salareans don't slice you into pieces."

"Very well, Dr. McCoy, but how will your short temper help in that situation?"

"Alright, gentlemen, you're giving me a belly ache. Spock, I'll meet you on the bridge when you're done. Bones, have a pleasant day."

As the Captain left, Christine entered. She grabbed her coffee and sat across from her husband.

"Morning, you two."

Spock stood as his wife sat.

"Morning, Christine, any problems in sick bay during the night?"

"No, Doctor all is quiet. Ensign Robert Peters was released by Dr. Kirk this morning. He is recovering in his quarters."

"Good, I thought he'd be released today. I will head off and give you two a few minutes to catch up in private."

Spock nodded as he left. He turned to his wife and gave her a small smile. She reached for his hand because no one was left in the mess hall.

"How did you sleep last night, Spock? The night before you tossed and turned quite a bit."

"I am sorry to have bothered you that night. The Captain insists that I should be part of the negotiation team and I see problems ahead. He does not want to consider that the Salareans will despise my appearance there."

"Spock, you know that the Captain has no patience for bigotry. He'd walk away from the table before he'd let them say anything against you."

"Christine, I am not concerned about their comments to me, I am concerned that it will delay an agreement if we have to contend with their attitude with me before we even start negotiations."

She held his hand between both of hers. "Give it a chance, Spock. You don't give yourself enough credit when it comes to sparring with differing nations."

He smiled at her and said, "You are my wife, of course you believe in me."

"Spock, not because I am your wife, but because I see the wisdom you have to offer."

Spock looked down at their hands intertwined, "I must go on duty, Christine. I will carry your words with me. I honor you in my heart," he said softly.

She sighed. "Oh, Spock, those are lovely words. See, you have much wisdom to offer, and I love you." She leaned forward and they kissed briefly.

Spock felt light in his heart as he arrived on the bridge. He took his place at the scanner and began his daily assignments.

The Captain was reading reports that had been handed to him. He cleared his throat and sipped more coffee.

"Mr. Chekov, you're ready for tomorrow?"

He turned from his navigator's seat and faced the Captain. "Yes, sir. I have been reading over the paper vork you sent to me and I vill be ready for our evening meeting tonight, sir."

"Good." Kirk sat back in his chair rubbing his stomach. He finished his reports and handed them to his yeoman. He left his chair and went into the conference area off of the bridge. He was opening cabinets looking for items.

Lt. Uhura stepped in to get a fresh coffee. "Captain, are you looking for something?"

He glanced at his communication's officer and said, "Uhura, do we have anything here for an upset stomach?"

She looked into a small cabinet below where he was standing. "All I see is some mint tea. Sometimes Mr. Spock will make a cup of this. It should work. I'll brew it up and bring it out to you, sir."

"Thanks, Uhura, I appreciate it."

She smiled as he left the room. A minute later she set the mug in his cup holder. He sipped the fragrant tea and went about his morning details. The crew staggered breaks for lunch in the area off of the bridge. Smells of food permeated the bridge each time the door slid open.

"Engineering to the Captain."

"Kirk, here, Mr. Scott, what's up?"

"I'm just verifying the time of the meeting tonight, sir. Did ye say 0700?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Could we back it up thirty minutes? I want to prepare a little more and I'm working on some issues here."

"What issues, Scotty?"

"Nothing I canna handle, sir. Is 0730 okay?"

"Sure, Scotty, I'll pass the word."

"Thank you, Captain."

Mr. Spock and Chekov turned to acknowledge the heard message. The Captain informed the doctor of the change.

"Spock, can you run the store for awhile? I'll be in my office."

"Affirmative, Captain."

On his way to the bridge he whispered to Uhura, "Thanks for the tea, it really helped."

"Your welcome, sir."

When the door to the turbo lift closed he winced in pain. The tea had helped but the pain persisted off and on.

When the Captain left, Spock walked up to Lt. Uhura and asked quietly, "Is the Captain still not feeling well?"

"Sir, he said he had a stomach ache, but your mint tea made him feel better."

"I see, thank you, Uhura."

"Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the meeting that night the five officers went over their previous information and prepared a strategy. The importance of the dilithium crystals to the Federation was important in running warp engines in the star ships. Salara 12 had an abundance and was willing to share it with the highest bidder. However, the Federation found it more important to keep it from the Klingon's and Romulan's than making sure the Federation mined the important mineral. A fact that was not hidden from the Salareans.

"Good gentlemen, dismissed." The Captain was pleased with their strategy and returned to his private quarters.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orbit had been made and the Salareans were ready to meet at 0800 hours on their planet. Dress uniforms were required at the beginning of any negotiations. The Captain had not slept in anticipation of the day. His stomach still bothered him, but he ate a very light meal and inspected his crew.

"Okay, gentlemen, let's go. Mr. Ballie, prepare to energize."

Kirk and Chekov were in gold and white uniforms of the officers while Spock and McCoy were in their dress blues of the sciences.

Kirk put on his negotiator smile and shook hands with the delegation that met them on the planet.

"Captain, welcome to Salara 12. I am Benson, chief negotiator. This is Derman my assistant."

The Salareans were humanoid of medium height. They all looked like they'd been out in the sun too long with pink skin, snow white hair, and their yellow eyes were bright in color.

"Pleasure to meet you. This is Commander Spock my First Officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer and Lt. Chekov, Navigator and Assistant Science Officer."

The Salarean Derman glared at Mr. Spock and Benson slowly held out his hand to shake Mr. Spock's hand. He wiped his hand on his pant leg afterward.

"Come, gentlemen. We begin our day with light refreshments," Benson said.

As they were led into a medium size room the Captain eyed Dr. McCoy to not mention the intended slight to Mr. Spock. It was too early to start an argument.

McCoy noticed how pale the Captain was, but he knew he hadn't slept much in the last three nights. He was not going to be the cause of the end of negotiations by loosing his temper this early in the day.

Refreshments and fruit were served as they gathered around the table. Benson began the meeting, "Captain, we have gone over the agreement that the Federation has negotiated previously. We have a few disagreements and would like to discuss them with you."

The Captain said, "Go on."

For the next two hours the two groups went back and forth on the reason for the set guidelines that the Federation wanted.

Mr. Chekov seemed to impress the Salareans the most. Mr. Spock remained quiet in the background as was the Captain.

Dr. McCoy noticed the Captain had started to sweat and he continued to watch him.

The Captain clenched his fist to his stomach and let out a low moan. He laid his head on the table and then fell out of his chair. Dr. McCoy and Spock who were next to him responded in alarm.

"Captain," Dr. McCoy said, "What's wrong?"

"Bones, the pain in my stomach is severe."

Kirk never admitted to pain. Dr. McCoy pulled out his scanner as the Captain rolled over on his side. "Bones, I'm going to be sick."

Chekov ran to the table and brought him a small bowl. The Captain lost his light breakfast and moaned in pain.

"Spock, I have to get him back to the ship. His appendix is ready to burst. He'll need surgery. Help me to get him up."

Spock put his arms under the Captain's armpits and gently brought him to his feet. "Captain?"

"Spock, I'm putting you in charge," he was able to say.

do us no good."

Benson shot his assistant a stern look, "Captain, you will need someone to replace you and your doctor. We insist on it."

The Captain almost fell to his knees, he was in so much pain.

McCoy said, "We have to go, Spock, now."

"Spock to Enterprise."

"Sulu here, sir."

"Arrange for two to beam up and have a gurney and medical team to meet Dr. McCoy. Feed in their coordinates."

"Yes, sir."

Spock helped the Captain walk to the hall and handed him the doctor his communicator.

"Spock, I'll send Dr. Ana down," Kirk managed to say.

"Very well, Captain. Take care."

Within seconds Dr. McCoy holding the Captain beamed aboard the Enterprise.

Spock returned to the room and Chekov was speaking with the Salareans.

"As I mentioned, Mr. Spock is completely qualified to speak for the Captain, vhere I am not. I suggest you vait for a replacement and ve vill continue."

Spock nodded to Chekov and said, "Dr. Ana will be joining us. She is a qualified surgeon and our Alien Specialist. She is well educated on the Salarean race. I believe she will make a good addition to our negotiations.

Derman spoke, "It will remain to be seen."

Dr. Ana beamed down in the hallway and approached the group.

Mr. Spock introduced her and said, "This is Dr. Ana Spock. Doctor, this is Benson, chief negotiator and Derman, his assistant."

Derman asked, "Last name is Spock? Any relation to you, Commander?"

Spock nodded and said, "She is my daughter in-law."

The two Salareans looked at each other. "But she is Human."

"Yes, and I am half Human. Shall we begin?" Spock asked.

Benson nodded and wondered if this Vulcan was indeed more important than what was implied. He knew of only one half-breed Vulcan and he was a member of royalty on Vulcan. This surely could not be him.

They briefly filled Dr. Spock in on the differences of opinions and began a discussion on how they would all compromise.

After several more hours they still disagreed on one important point.

Mr. Spock said, "Perhaps we should recess now and continue tomorrow. I wish to check on the Captain as he should be out of surgery. Tomorrow at 0800, if that is compatible for you?"

Derman stood and replied, "We will await your answer on our last request."

Spock stood with his group and answered, "Should you choose to agree to the Klingon's contract, I assure you that your people will become enslaved and most likely will experience great turmoil. All for what, Derman?"

"We have had no contract with the Klingon's, Vulcan. Why would you think that?" he became more angry.

"What is the wisdom in requesting more payment? You will enjoy the protection from the Federation, the mining process will be supplied by our side, with training for your people and any assistance that would be needed. I suggest you think about it and we will come back in the morning."

"Mr. Spock, please forgive my assistants belligerence, he only wishes the best for our people."

"Consider the people that you contract with, Benson. Tomorrow, sir."

When they returned to the Enterprise, Spock ran to sick bay. Dr. McCoy met him in the hall way.

"Spock, he's fine and he's sleeping. How'd it go down there?"

"We are presently at a stand still, I am hoping that Dr. Ana will have a solution for them tomorrow. She has helped quite a bit today."

"Good, go on in, Spock. If he wakes, don't stay too long."

Spock walked quietly into the Captain's room. He lay sleeping, his face still pale. He took a seat next to him and watched as he slept.

Christine walked up to him and whispered, "He'll probably sleep most of the evening."

He looked up at her and said, "How did he do in surgery?"

"We got in there just in time, his appendix burst in Dr. McCoy's hand."

"I am not familiar with that part of the Human anatomy. What does the appendix do?"

"It protects good bacteria in the gut. Like when you have diarrhea, the appendix helps to restore good bacteria in the digestive system."

"So when this appendix fails it's purpose it becomes infected and must be removed."

"Yes, something blocks the flow of the appendix and it becomes infected. Sometimes we can treat the infection if we catch it early enough. It is very painful. I'm surprised the Captain was able to beam down this morning."

"He has been complaining of stomach pain. He thought it was the extra plate of spaghetti he ate."

She laughed softly and said, "You men think you're invincible. It's always something you ate." She leaned over and kissed Spock on the forehead. "Don't stay too long. I can call you if he wakes up."

Spock stood and said, "I will be on the bridge, please inform me when he wakes."

"Yes, sir," she said smiling.

Before retiring for the night Spock appeared in sick bay again. They were just getting the Captain to sit up and drink some fluids. He stood aside and waited until the nurses had him settled.

The Captain moaned as they tried to adjust his position. "Sorry, Captain. We'll get you some pain meds as soon as we finish here."

Christine turned from the Captain and saw Spock. "Mr. Spock you can come in now."

Kirk turned to his friend. "How'd it go down there, Spock?"

"Captain, I have been instructed by Dr. McCoy not to talk 'shop'."

Kirk smiled and said, "No agreement yet, Spock?"

"Not yet, but soon, sir. Are you in any pain, Jim?"

"I won't be in a minute. They're bringing something."

"Jim, you have not felt well in the last three days."

"Yea, Bones said it was all leading up to this."

"It is important that you rest, and I will report tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a light breakfast and a brief conversation, Spock, Chekov and Dr. Ana, beamed down. Refreshments were served and the talks began.

Benson said, "Mr. Spock, are you sure that the Federation would not be more willing to give us a better deal?"

"I was in communication with the Federation last night. They felt it was the best they could offer."

Dr. Anna asked to speak, "Benson, extracting the crystals from the ground takes but a short time. We will process it off-planet. It will mean an influx of monetary gain for you and your people. Aren't the Salarean's known for their quest of luxury? You have much to gain and nothing to loose. Klingon's and Romulan's will lie to you, take your resources and most likely kill or enslave most of you. Two interesting options."

Benson eyed Dr. Spock. He had come to respect her in their discussions of the last two days and thought that she would be interested in their welfare as well as the Federations.

"It is agreed, then. We will sign the treaty and join the Federation."

Mr. Spock said, "The details of the upcoming mining process will be handled by the experts. If you have any questions along the way, please contact the Captain and he will personally attend to any problem. He is recovering this morning and could not be here to sign the agreement. If it's alright with you, I will sign it."

Benson looked at Mr. Spock and asked, "Sir, are you any relation to Sarek of Vulcan?"

"Yes, he is my father."

Benson hardly hid his surprise, "I didn't know we were dealing with someone of the royal family. My apologies to you."

"I serve the Federation, Benson. No apologies are necessary."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The officers returned to the Enterprise after a small formal affair and met in Mr. Spock's office.

"I will recommend a commendation for both of you in your service to bring this treaty to pass."

"Thank you, sir," they replied.

"You are dismissed."

Mr. Spock prepared his report and sent it on to the Federation. He then went into the private quarters and found Christine reading.

"Spock, I didn't know you were home. I heard you got the treaty signed." She walked up to Spock and could see his eyes were tired.

"Yes, Chekov and Ana were extremely important in this treaty. Is the Captain well?"

"He's getting better and more grumpy as the day went on. Dr. McCoy got him to relax and he's playing chess with Lucas."

"I will be in sick bay, if needed."

"Spock, have you had any dinner?"

"I am not hungry, Christine, do not worry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock slowly walked up to the Captain's bed. He glanced at his face and asked, "Captain, how are you feeling tonight?"

He opened his eyes and said, "Spock, congratulations on the treaty."

"Captain, Chekov and Dr. Ana did all the talking. I have written a commendation for the both of them," he paused and looked at his Captain, " and you're recovery, Jim?"

"Come sit for a minute and fill me in. I'm fine, Spock. I'll be better when I get out of here."

They discussed the agreement and Kirk smiled when they were done.

"I am relieved, you did a great job, Spock, in spite of how they first treated you."

"Captain, it is of no concern."

Spock stood and said, "Jim, you must rest. You are still very pale, even for a Human."

Kirk smiled and leaned back in his bed. "Thank you, Commander."

McCoy had entered the room. He reached into the hazardous medicine drawer and brought out a bottle of brandy and two glasses.

"To celebrate the treaty and to calm my nerves."

Spock picked his glass up and McCoy tipped his glass to Spock's. McCoy chugged it down and Spock sipped his. The Captain glared at his two friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon, Spock returned to sick bay and played a game of chess with the Captain. It was a very fast game, with the Captain loosing.

As Spock left, Jim felt a part of him had left the room, too. He and Spock were closer than most brothers and he missed his other half when they were not working together.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Christine had warmed up some Vulcan dishes that she kept on hand most of the time. Spock smiled to himself as he smelled the odor of the food she had prepared for him.

He walked up behind her and reached over to grab the spoon from her. He tasted the soup and said, "Very good, wife."

"And if it didn't taste good?"

"I would have remained quiet," he teased.

She gazed at him and turned to face him. He pulled her closer and kissed her softly on her lips.

"You must be tired, Spock, come eat something."

He continued to hold her and examined her face, softly touching her cheek. "Christine…?"

"Yes?" she leaned back against his arms, "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Mm hmm," he said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later the Captain was released to his quarters for rest.


End file.
